heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Coming
Overview Four years in the future, Peter is running where he is confronted by Claire who pulls a gun on him. Peter wants to go back to "the day they all found out" telling Claire there wouldn't be camps or experiments if no one knew about their powers. Claire fires the gun, but Peter stops the bullet and teleports to present time. Meanwhile in the present, Nathan is giving a press conference where he will reveal his ability to fly, as well as the fact that many more have abilities. Future Peter shoots Nathan right before he makes the revelation. Present Peter and Parkman chase the shooter into a bathroom, after Future Peter stashes the gun in a closet nearby. At the Bennet's home, Claire is watching the news of the shooting and calls Peter who is in the ambulance with his brother. Claire insists that she come help him with her blood, Peter quickly tells her its too dangerous and she needs to stay where she is. In Japan, Hiro is staring into space sending time back and forth. Ando comes in, calling him 'sir', Hiro tells him that despite his new position as CEO of Yamagato Industries he doesn't want Ando to call him sir. The company lawyer comes in and hands Hiro a DVD from his late father concerning his destiny. Claire is busy packing her bag when Sylar comes to her door telling her he wants her power. After a struggle and chase, he catches up to her and smirks. Mohinder learns that Maya'spowers are activated with adrenaline which gives him a breakthrough in his formula research. At Yamagato Industries, Hiro watches the DVD that leads to a ripped up formula that Kaito Nakamura tells him that if the formula falls in the wrong hand it will destroy the world. It is quickly stolen by Daphne. Hiro stops time to follow the trail of her speed only to lose her after she punches him and flees. Parkman runs into Future Peter disguised as Present Peter and teleports him to Africa. Meanwhile, Nathan wakes up in the hospital when "Peter" arrives, Nathan is gone, he walks into a chapel, followed by news reporters and "Peter". When asked what his message was, "Peter" cocked the gun and was ready to fire, when Nathan simply said "We're all connected. We are not alone. We hold in our collective hearts one noble goal, to save ourselves, to save the world." Sylar catches Claire and cuts her head open, she asks if he's going to eat her brain, to which he replies "That's disgusting". He tells her that she's special, she can never die, - and he guess, now neither can he. Hiro and Ando are discussing the speedster and what was on the paper, Ando suggested that he go back and ask Kaito personally what was on the paper, but Hiro refused, after what happened the last time he went back in time. Instead he went to the future. In the future, Hiro witnesses chaos as Future Ando kills Future Hiro. Angela realizes that Peter is from the Future and asks what he did with her son. Future Peter tries to reason with her about how destructive the formula is, and she tells him to go back to where he came from. Mohinder takes the formula he created. He collapses only to find himself being mugged when he wakes up. He bends the barrel of one of the muggers guns and throws the other a great distance. He realizes that he has succeeded in giving powers artificially. Turning and turning in the widening gyre the falcon cannot hear the falconer. Things fall apart, the center cannot hold. Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world. The blood-dimmed tide is loosed and everywhere the ceremony of innocence is drowned. The best lack all conviction while the worst are full of passionate intensity. Surely some revelation is at hand; surely the second coming is at hand. The second coming…hardly are those words out when a vast image out of Spiritis Mundi troubles my sight. Somewhere in sands of the desert, a shape with lion body and the head of a man, a gaze as blank and pitiless as the sun is moving its slow thighs while all about it, real shadows of the indignant desert burns. The darkness drops again, but now I know that twenty centuries of stony sleep were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle, and what rough beast, its hour come ’round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born? Memorable Quotes Trivia Character Appearances 301